


Abandoned Life

by SummerRainySeason



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Angst, Brothers AU, Continue for no reason, Horror (mild), Hurt but no comfort, Incest, M/M, Mentioned ex-lover, Ryou needs to be protected at any cost, Twincest, mentioned sexual content (very mild)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRainySeason/pseuds/SummerRainySeason
Summary: Bakura thought about his relationship with Ryou, his twins brother, after his lover passed away and he seek comfort in Ryou.Edit: Ryou found a broken pendant in his house three years after Bakura left. Then things went astray.





	1. The Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stolen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422130) by [dilapidatedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilapidatedream/pseuds/dilapidatedream). 



> I was inspired by someone work, I wrote this so fast I almost bit my tounge in the progress. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I felt like continuing this, for no reason. I changed the title too. The original title was Flower and Butterfly.

Bakura's POV

They said only when you had lost something did you know how important it was to you.

But was it?

Was it? 

I averted my eyes, they wandered around the room, then settled down on your translucent white hair. Those soft strands trailed off your long slender neck, as you hid your face behind the book. 

Was it?

I traced your small hand with my palm. You shuddered, but didnt resist. You sat there, in your own world, drowning in your own imagination. You didnt notice I had taken your hand and kept it under mine. You didnt look at me, your serene emerald orbs were glued to the book. Just like back in the days, you wouldnt look at me, not even once. At first I thought you was scared, but as we grew up I knew, you wouldnt look at me, because in your eyes my figure had never been reflected.

Was it?

I mumbled, and questioned myself. I thought so, I had, but it was not the case.

"You miss him?"

Your voice pulled me out of melancholy, I turned to you, only to be greeted with, again, you and your book. You had soft voice, almost too soft, as it faded away in the air immediately after you spoke. 

"No"

"No?"

"Not really."

You simply blinked and turned the pages. Silence fell upon us as you continued with your book, as if nothing had happened. Not a single word had been exchanged. Not even a glance. I feel irritated as I squeezed your hand tightly, your fingers' bones firm under my touch. But you didnt look up. 

"I know you are sad about him passing away, but can you let go of my hand? Its getting sore."

Your only response, cruel and cold. I clenched my teeth, almost forcefully let go. You reverted your hand to your lap. Again, silence.

"You arent like this before."

"I have never been what you think I am. And I thought you know that already."

I was fustrated at your words, so I yanked away the book and pushed you down to the couch.

"Let do it."

"Now? Did we just do it yesterday?"

"I said I wanted to do it now."

I pressed my lips to yours, contradicted to my chapped one, yours was soft and sweet.

 

Was I using this as an excuse?

As you turned your back to me, hid your face into the soft pillow, you clang to it and refused to let out any sound.

Was I not good enough?

I thrust into you and you jerked, but yet no words was made.

"You know, he is a vocal one."

"I know, but Im not him. And Im not doing this with you to make you feel better. Im not his replacement."

I wondered why you could manage to keep down all the noises you made during climaxing, yet spoke those cruel fact so clear. We fell into silence again, only the sound of our intertwined body left.

\--------

Was it? Was it? Was it?

I asked myself several time when laying down next to you. You were especially peaceful in your sleep, but I knew the moment those eyes opened, they would be cold and distant. You never looked me in the eyes, your pink lips which spoke cruel words. Making terrible remarks again and again. I got a weird feeling that you were torturing me, punishing me, because you were mad. You were really mad at me.

Was it?

Why was it?

You woke up, sleepy emerald orbs fuzzy under fluttering eyeslashes. You saw me and then you turned away. I tried to stop you from changing sides, kept you down under my body, your breath closed to mine. However, you didnt push away. You simply stared at the pillows next to you.

"If you have anything to say, spit it out."

You sounded annoyed. But I was at a loss of words. So I managad to start clearing the misunderstanding between us.

"You are not his replacement."

"I am his replacement to you. No matter how you put it, the truth cannot be changed. You still love him. Thats all I need to know."

Bitterness in your voice, you closed those eyes and exhaled, as if you had been trying to deal with an idiot all the time and finally got sick of it. I felt enraged, noone dared to talk back to me, no, not even the him you mentioned, yet you managed to drop those words smoothly onto my ears. I didnt want you to think that.

"You are not.his. replacement.to.me"

"I have enough with this pillow talk, can I go? I have a date with my friends."

"Ryou, you are not going anywhere until you explain to me where did you get the thought of being a replacement."

"You."

You sighed, once again tried to squirm out of my reach so I held you closer, prevented you from escaping again.

"What?"

"I got the idea from you. It was you who made me into a replacement, now let go. I have enough of this silly game you are trying to pull."

As I was confused, you climbed out of bed, my seeds dripped down your thighs as you walked to the bathroom with a disgusted face. 

Was it?

Those words echoed in my mind.

Was it?

\--------

Even with how much a butterfly adored and loved the flower. Eventually, it would feed on the flower's nectar, and watched its own beloved died in vain.

Ryou read that line over and over and over again. Hurtful as it was, the truth spreaded itself on the paper, in every words and phrases.

No matter how much he adored you. No matter how much he loved you. In the end he would rip you apart. And oh how clearly you understood the pain caused by his deeds.

Let go.

Ryou mumbled to himself. Let go, before he killed you with his own hands. 

Let go. Ryou dropped the book to the floor.

Let go. He hugged himself, tried to make his body as small as he could.

Let go. He told himself. So painful, yet was relieved nevertheless.

Let go of his hands. Let go of your love and pleadings. Let go of your prayers every night. Let go of it. Let go of him.

Then shall you be free from all this sufferings?

Ryou was silent as the rain trickled down his windows. 

A castatrophe was coming.


	2. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is continued for no reason.
> 
> Like my other multi chapters KaraTodo fic, works at a very slow pace.
> 
> Pm: I dont have a computer. I blame that terrible fact.

  
The rain came first, pouring down the windows. Then accompanied it was the howling winds, running wild and was desperate to destroy everything in its way.

That night, when I came home for the first time after moving out three years ago. I saw you, sitting in your antique chair, all curled up and fast asleep. How could anyone sleep in that position? I thought as I dropped my bag onto the floor and approached you slowly by the side. Was it because you were so slender and fragile? You didn't look as healthy as before, I wondered what had happened to the Ryou that slept so peaceful I used to watch. There were bags under your eyes, the eyes lashes did a great job hiding it. I reached out my hand and almost, almost touched your hair.

And in that split seconds, I thought my hand would go through your body into your soul. But that didn't happen, my hand met with soft silvery strands. As they flowed through my fingers while I tried to comb it, you still slept with your face in front of me. You hadn't stirred for once since when I entered the door. Like you were not a living being, more like a fine hand-crafted porcelain doll which had been placed here, and wouldn't move for thousand of years to come.

That thought terrified me a bit. Only that little bit made me anxious and moved my hand to your nose to check the breathing. There were gusts of winds, so it was okay, you were still alive.

I wondered why I would care about that. Not like we were close or anything, god knew you hated me, you had always disliked me, and it grew into hatred. Even though that resentment of yours was futile, I didn't like you anyway, and I would rather go crazy under the rain than staying in a warm and dry shelter with you. Or so I thought.

I narrowed my eyes and looked down at you, your slender neck exposed under the light of the raging thunder outside the windows. I wanted to leave marks there. I wanted to claim you right here right now. I was fucked up, you also were fucked up. Why would someone sleep with their twins brother otherwise? With the cheap excuse of comforting him.

No one would.

But you did.

Was it how it supposed to be, Ryou? You were going to die here, surrounded by the old man's books, and became what the crazy lady wanted, a fine piece of porcelain doll, wasn't it?

Who was the one stuck in the past, me or you?

You told me to move on after his death, but you then buried yourself in books and memories far gone astray. Under the roof of this old house, you locked yourself in pitiful dreams, ears had gone so deaf that the cracking sound of the pillar holding the ceiling above went unheard.

If I wasn't here this night or several more nights to come, would you eventually kill yourself?

"Don't call my name, every words uttered from your mouth is filthy all the same."

That phrase from your cherry lips, I still recalled it with the sharp pain in my chest. You spoke so naturally, like annoucing some laws that had been pull through by authorities. Didnt look me in the eyes, didnt see me off. I guessed my existence to you was no more than a stranger, a stranger you despised.

I stepped back a little, engraved your slender silhouette into my mind. The world fell back onto its order, so was the room glooming as the lightning flashed. So was you and me, our relationship. I took out my phone and turned on the camera, but it was so dark I could barely recognize anything. I held it up my eyes level, and wait.

Wait.

And wait.

Then the angry God burst out at the earth, another crack appeared on the gray canvas, blinding everyone in the process. I pressed the button right when the bright shining ray poured onto the room. The flashing sound was drowned by the thunder, or was it my imagination?

I quickly threw the phone onto my bag and slipped through the front door, out to the rain. Like a thief being caught red handed, I ran and ran. What the heck was I doing? I dont know. So I kept on running and running as I held onto the bag, trying to keep it dry.

I supposed I should have paid you a decent visit.

I supposed I should have tried to mend the gap between us.

I supposed I should have gotten to know you, like a brother did.

I supposed...I shouldnt have noticed the prayers you made every night. Your presence in the bedroom next to mine. The sadness weighed upon your slender shoulders. Your pain in the words used to mock me.

Your feelings you hid behind a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

\-----------------------------------

Ryou woke up to a loud thunder, his neck hurt from being in one position for too long. It was still raining, how nostalgic, Ryou thought to himself. Maybe that was the reason for his unpleasant dream earlier. Let his feets touch the ground, Ryou stretched his back and looked at the clock hanging on the bookshelf.

2:30 am

It was a new day.

Or so he tried to persuade himself. To Ryou, everyday was the same, every since three years...no, since his parents passed away. Their, but the other person was not so happy with the status. The boy pushed himself up and gathered the books laying around his feets, he would need new books, he was running out of things to do. Being a freelance writer was not busy enough to keep him on edge, but he didnt want a full time one either. Ryou just didnt like to socialize, that was all.

The lightning cracked and something shining caught Ryou's eyes. He went still for a moment, thousands of thoughts raced through his head. Someone was there? Could it be a knife? But the position from where it was didnt look like it had been held. Ryou cursed his paranoia while walked up to where he think the shining came from. It didnt take long for the boy to find what it was, Ryou's eyesight was good even in the dark, for he had been living without turning on any lights for a while. It was a hassle, and he didnt hate the darkness.

He held the thing up to examine further. He felt a long metal string slipped under his touch, dangling while he held it. A necklace? Felt like the pendant was broken . But the thing that caught Ryou eyes were the shape of the object it held.

Triangle in a ring with several thorns as decoration, in the middle was the shape of an eyes.

Did he own anything like this? Probably not, too edgy for his taste. Anyone forgot it? He hadnt had visitors for years.

Could it be...his?

Ryou narrowed his eyes. Did he leave this behind while he moved? He didnt come to get it, though, but other than him Ryou couldnt think of anyone whose necklace was of bad fashion like this, ignoring the fact he had been searching in vain for a trace of that person after he left.

"You are thrown away too?"

Ryou mumbled under his breath, smoothing the ring with his thumb. The coolness of metal felt surreal under his touch as if it was answering his question. He was going to be locked up in an alysum if he kept on talking to himself like this.

Ryou stood up, the necklace in hand. Where could he put it? The thing felt out of place anywhere in this house. He hesitated for a while then pulled out the ring, put it on a string he found laying around and then settled the thing on his neck.

"I'm not gonna abandon you."

Ryou whispered softly to the ring. The rain was still pouring down outside the windows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Even tho Ryou isnt a strong one, but he is not the clingy type, or hopelessly in love type.
> 
> I like a Ryou who is polite but creepy, cold and distant and making cruel remarks here and there.


End file.
